hetalia: Wishing Star
by Hetaliar
Summary: Italy and the Axis Powers discover a star that has fallen from the sky, but the bad part about all of this is that the Allied Forces are hot on their trail and want to claim it for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Wishing Star

The time was WWII and Italy and Germany were on the edge of British territory. It was night time and everything was quiet at the moment.

Germany had set up a tent in the dark green forest and had a small campfire going so he could cook for Italy and himself. They sat on crates and weren't talking. Germany had insisted they remain silent so that the Allied Forces wouldn't find them.

Italy was looking up into the sky. The stars were really bright that night because they were far away from any industrialized city or town. He was actually having a good time despite the fact that he had to be quiet. He wished that they were simply on a camping trip and were roasting marshmallows.

Japan came out of the tent and sat beside Italy on the remaining crate. "Still no sign of the enemy?" he asked them. This time, Japan was joining them against the enemy lines.

"I haven't noticed anything except that silly night owl, hoot." Italy smiled, but if he was alone, he'd probably think that 'silly' night owl was pretty scary.

"Yes, the natural sounds of the night prove that the enemy isn't moving," Germany agreed, but added, "_still_, we can't be too careful."

"Yes," Japan said as he poured himself a bowl of stew from the campfire pot.

After they had eaten, Japan cleaned up their supplies and decided to turn in.

Italy sighed. "Hey, Germany? How long do you think this war will last?"

Germany stared at the fire flames as if he was deep in thought at that question. "It's hard to tell."

"I hope it doesn't go on much longer," Italy was complaining, "I'm getting tired of fighting and I'm also getting blisters in strange places."

Germany shook his head. "Why do you have to say weird things like that?"

"I don't know," Italy said, smiling. "I guess I feel like I can tell you everything."

"There are some things I don't want to hear," Germany remarked, "and what worries me is that you also would tell the enemy anything."

Italy leaned back. "Hmm, you may be right about that." He chuckled.

"That's not the right response to the question," Germany tried not to yell, but it came out pretty loud. He sighed. "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yeah," Italy closed his eyes. "That would be pretty scary, even if they decide to throw me back again."

_I guess the scariest thing about this war is that I'm stuck with him_ _for the remainder of it_, Germany groaned internally. But in truth he was actually glad to have a comrade, even if he was worthless in everything except making pasta. Besides, he could rely on Japan in a desperate situation.

Italy continued to watch the sky and Germany found that he was also watching the stars. They had returned to silence. Then, a shooting star flashed across the night sky so quickly that if someone closed their eyes for a moment, they would have missed it.

"Did you see that, Germany?" Italy grew excited. "A wishing star!"

"Again?" asked Germany. Last time he tried to make a wish and it didn't come true; however, Italy's wish did come true. Germany decided that he would try again, even though he knew it wouldn't work. _Please let Italy grow up and act more serious like me. Also, help him to be a better fighter like me and not blabber information to the enemy_.

A star fell from the sky after Germany made his wish.

"You killed it!" Italy screamed so loud that Japan came running out of the tent, sword drawn, in his undershirt and shorts.

Germany stared in disbelief at the sky. "There's no way…"

"What happened?" Japan looked at the two for answers.

Italy's face was dripping with tears, "I think Germany killed someone!"

"I did not!" Germany protested. "I'm not sure what happened, but a star just fell from the sky."

"We should go find it!" Japan said in excitement. "I always wanted to know what stars look like."

"Maybe it's still breathing!" Italy was still freaking out.

"It's not a person nor is it alive, Italy," Germany said, "it's a rock."

"So it _is_ dead?" Italy whined.

"Forget it," Germany gave up. "Japan is right, we should go find it."

* * *

"Dude, did you see that?!" America shouted and pointed up at the sky.

"I am seeing nothing," Russia replied, he put his hand over his forehead and squinted his eyes.

"Well, I saw it!" China said as he put his wok pan down. "A star fell from the sky!"

Britain automatically shielded his head and protested, "Is it coming this way?! I don't want another headache!" Last time something like this happened, Britain had to go home and endure America's constant teasing all the way back. _Britain has a star-head, Britain has a star-head_, rang in his ears.

France pushed Britain aside and put his hands together as if he was praying. His eyes gleamed in reflection of the night sky. "It was so beautiful! A star that fell from the heights of heaven…!"

"Does my suffering amuse you?" Britain knocked France over the head, "this isn't a poetry club or a soap opera! Shut up and let's go find it! I want to get back at those stars – always mocking my pain…kind of like you."

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" France cried, but he turned around and he and Britain started to strangle each other.

"Aiya!" China sighed. "Didn't they just say we should go find it? Honestly, Westerners are so contradictory."

Russia started walking towards the forest, and everyone stopped to watch him.

"What are you doing?!" China protested. "That's enemy territory! You crazy want to get head shot off?"

Russia turned and smiled at his allies, "I'm going to do finding." He then continued walking, but cocked his gun for readiness.

"Dude, we'd better help him or he might accidentally shoot himself," America suggested. "Besides, I wanna see the shiny star, too."

"Yes," France dropped Britain (what, he was actually winning?) and joined America and Russia in their quest. Britain pushed himself off of the ground and growled.

"H-hey!" China stumbled to join them. "I am coming, too! Do not leave me alone wif him!"

"With me?!" Britain got to his feet and ran after them. "I'll have you know that I am coming along as well!"

This left their camp and their territory unguarded, but they didn't seem to take notice. They bickered as the light of the campfire grew dimmer and dimmer.

But someone was still sitting alone at the campfire. "No one asked me if I wanted to come along," the meek-voiced Canada said in disappointment.

"Dude, I forgot my nightlight – I mean flashlight!" America grew worried. "How are we supposed to see anything out here?"

"Aw, poor America is afraid of the dark?" Britain said in a teasing way.

"No way," America protested, "heroes are never afraid!"

A small light flashed upwards, shining bright in the surrounding darkness, and it made everyone flinch. Two eyes shone intently at them all and the face before them was a ghostly white. There seemed to be a lurking purple aura in the air around the now-bright figure before them. It was sinister and glaring. Everyone let out a scream, including Britain and America, who 'weren't afraid of the dark,' but said nothing about ghosts. After a moment of scrambling and running around screaming, they all calmed down a little. It was just Russia shining the flashlight on his face. "I brought a light so you guys can see," he said. _They were running around like ants who needed a strong ruler to crush them under boot_.

America was the first brave enough to speak up, but his voice was still shaky, "uh, cool, man, but you don't need it to see?"

Russia was calm through all of the commotion, of course, and just said as he handed America the light, "I am used to being in the dark, so you shouldn't worry about me."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Britain mumbled. Russia always ruined his spells and schemes.

"Please do not do that again!" France was still trying to recover from the scare, "I thought you were some evil being trying to bring justice down on us, or something!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Russia turned and continued to lead the way, "it will happen soon enough."

"NO NO!" France screamed, "Don't do this to me!" He was pulling on his hair and cowering.

"Get a grip, France," Britain tried to pry him out of his fit, "I know Russia is creepy, but you're acting even more ridiculous, chap!"

"Britain, are you so blind? Can't you see?" France pulled Britain closer so Russia couldn't hear, "he's probably leading us into a trap! How do we know he didn't make the star fall down?!"

Britain had to admit that France was onto something. "By George! He could stab us in the back!"

"SHHH!" France hissed. "Why don't you tell America to lead us from now on?"

"Right-o," Britain agreed, but then realized what France had said, "why do you want _him_ to lead?!"

"He's the only one Russia listens to," France reminded him.

"I think 'tolerates' is the correct word." Britain had to admit again that France had a valid point. _Why is he the one coming up with all the answers, usually he's drunk and can't even walk straight. I can't believe I'm taking orders from that Frog_. But he found himself tapping America on the shoulder to lead nonetheless. _I can't believe I'm resorting to these drastic measures, but I'm too much on edge to deal with Russia right now_…

* * *

**Please continue to Chapter two if you like it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Italy dashed ahead in the woods. "We have to find her!" He was referring to the star.  
"she didn't land too far from here!"

"Italy, wait!" Even Germany and Japan were having trouble keeping up because as Italy pushed the branches and twigs out of the way, they suffered from the recoils. Germany thought, _why is this so important to him, anyway? Why does he feel so drawn to a rock_?

Japan was starting to run out of steam, probably because he was getting a cramp from just eating, "Oh, my belly hurts…I hope we find it soon…"

The three reached a clearing in the woods. The trees above had been destroyed or were still burning; the star must have landed with a great force and at one point had to be on fire. There was a giant trench where it crashed and the friction forced it to stop. They saw some glowing through the other trees that had collapsed, but it was very faint.

Italy tried to climb through the broken trees and tossed aside the limbs to find the star. "She's right under here!" Italy tried to lift a large log, but couldn't manage to harness enough strength.

"Move over," Germany pushed him a little so he could get a grip; now even his curiosity had made him want to see the star. Japan and Italy also helped move the log, but Germany was the biggest might. When the log was moved, all they could do was stare at the glow. It was memorizing.

The star looked like a glowing orb, round and an aura of many colors, but it seemed like its light was fading. It would occasionally flash and the bright light was slowly dimming.

"She's still alive!" Italy was relieved.

"Yes, but I think she must be seriously hurt," Japan noted.

Germany looked at Japan in disbelief. "Now you're going along with this?"

Japan looked at Germany seriously. "Does it looke like a normal rock to you?"

Germany had to admit that Japan was right and gave in. "Ok, Italy, what do you think we should do, then?"

Italy ran up to it and embraced it despite Germany shouting desperately not to touch it. The Star was about half of Italy's height, but was very wide and heavy. If they even wanted to haul it somewhere, it would take a group effort. As soon as Italy touched it, it started to glow a little brighter.

"W-what…?" Germany was astonished.

"I think it likes you." Japan walked up next to Italy.

"Really?!" Italy asked. "I like her, too!" Italy was suddenly silent. He stared at the Star as if he was in a trance.

Japan and Germany grew worried at Italy's long silence and the look on his face. Germany put his hand on Italy's shoulder, "Are you alright?" But Italy didn't answer.

"This is bad," Japan began, "I think the star must be communicating with him using telekinesis."

"Now you're saying it talks?" Germany was finding all of this too strange to be real.

"It is not hard to believe," Japan said simply, "I watch anime a lot."

"Then…do you think it's an…" Germany didn't want to finish the sentence. If this was an extra-terrestrial being, then were they in some kind of danger?

Italy blinked a few times. "Wow…"

Germany and Japan tried to talk to him again. "What did it say?"

Italy turned to them and smiled, but he still looked like he was in some kind of trance. "She showed me her story…"

Germany looked skeptical. "It has a story?"

"Yes," Italy began to tell them, "She's from another galaxy and was trying to find the reason why there was life on earth and no other planets, but as she entered the atmosphere, the gravitation force pulled her in and she lost control."

"Italy is actually making scientific since," Japan had to admit. "Did the star tell you all of this? So then how can we help her?"

Italy shook his head. "Um…" he seemed like he was back to normal, "she didn't say, but she feels like if she stays here it will be dangerous."

"Then we should hide it," Germany reached out to grab the star, but it flashed rapidly before he could, so he drew back. "What's wrong with it now, Italy?"

"Not sure," Italy touched the star again for a minute. "It seems like she doesn't like you, Germany."

"What?! Why not?" Germany was upset. "It's just a stupid star so what does it care?"

"Because you don't believe in her," Italy explained, "As she entered the atmosphere, she heard you ask her for a selfish wish, or something."

"I don't believe this," Germany mumbled. "Then tell her that I'm sorry and that she can't stay here. It will take _all_ of us to move her."

Italy nodded, "I'll tell her." The star seemed to have a low hum and it turned pink. "She says ok."

"What's with the different colors?" Japan asked.

"Stella says that she trusts me." Italy smiled.

"Probably because you were the first to make contact with her," Germany scoffed. "Wait, did you just name that star?! Italy, you can't get attached to it!"

"But Germany, I love her!" Italy explained, "besides, 'Stella' means 'star' in Italian, so it's not like I _really_ named her."

Germany sighed. "Whatever, let's just hurry up before anyone else comes."

It took the three great efforts to move the star. First they had to lift it out of the trench and then they had to roll it to a safer place.

* * *

The Allied Forces reached the site where the star had fallen, but all that remained was the aftermath of the crash. The dawn was just starting to break through the blue sky. All of them could only stare at the trench and the pushed up ground where the star made its rest. The trees also looked as if they had been forcefully moved and scattered.

"They really exist…" America finally managed to say.

"What really exists?" Britain waited for the now-excited America to respond.

"Aw, man! Now everyone will believe me for reals, yo!" America was closing his eyes tightly and laughing to himself in a way that everyone though he finally had lost his mind.

Britain sighed and said to France, "you were the one who thought he should be leader…"

France also let out a long sigh and walked up to America, "what is real?"

"ALIENS!" America grabbed France and shook him.

"What? I thought it was a star?" France was confused and grew worried that now they might have to fight beings that weren't from this planet – he already thought Russia was pretty abnormal as it was, possibly an alien.

"How else do you think the ship disappeared so quickly," America couldn't be detained from the idea. "We thought it was a star, but really it was a space craft, man!"

"Look!" China pointed to footprints on the ground. "Someone, or something, carried it off."

America frowned. He was detained. "Yeah, well, the government probably wants us to think it was some kind of hot-air balloon or a military exercise. They just dragged it away before anyone else could lay eyes on it." He still was convinced that it was aliens.

Russia started walking in the direction of the foot prints and everyone watched him. Didn't he ever stick around to wait?

"Wait, bloke," Britain protested, "we need to come up with a strategy..!"

"While everyone is talking, I will do finding truth." Russia said without stopping.

"You heard the man!" America dashed off after Russia, he was never one for making a plan of action, either. "Let's go save that alien! You guys back me up!"

"Are you mad?" Britain shouted after them, he looked at France for some help in persuading them, but France only shrugged and followed. "Geez, thanks a ton."

China hugged his small pet panda, "I no want aliens to come over earth! I want to go home and eat fortune cookies that tell me happy lies!"

Britain sighed, China had finally lost it, but there was no way the other countries could make a discovery without him, so he went to catch up, leaving China to worry alone.

Meanwhile, Germany and the other two found a safe place to hide the star and began to think of a plan.

"Stella wants to go back home," Italy was worried for his star.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Germany demanded. "I guess we could just strap rockets to it, can't we?" he asked sarcastically.

Italy looked at Japan hopefully, not sensing Germany's sarcasm.

"I am sorry," Japan admitted, "our scientists have not invented rockets that can travel to outer space yet."

"Oh…" Italy looked down sadly. He patted Stella gently, "don't worry, we'll find a way to get you home soon." The star's glow couldn't be seen anymore because of the daylight, but it hummed in agreement.

Germany took out a map from his back pocket and unfolded it. He examined it for 'safe' places they could hide the star if they needed to move it again.

Japan was trying to think about how to create launch rockets from coconuts, but he was coming up blank.

Italy was just blabbering nonsense to the star.

A whole day passed and they still couldn't decide what to do with the star. Right now it rested on the sandy beach, not far from the forest clearing. All the while, Italy kept blabbering to it and it hummed back as if it were laughing.

"I think Italy has found a new best friend," Japan chuckle a little.

"At least he's not bothering me," Germany wasn't shy to let others know what a nuisance Italy was. "Zat is fine if he wants to talk to that star all day." Germany was too busy trying to come up with a strategic plan, but was interrupted when Italy screamed, "Germany, look!"

Germany and Japan both turned and saw that the star started to rumble and glow.

"Stella – she's happy again," Italy tossed his hands into the air, rejoicing.

"But, how –" Germany tried to figure it out.

"Italy has been feeding her positive energy and now she is almost back to her full strength." Japan explained.

"How do you even know that, Japan?" Germany was again astonished at Japan's vast knowledge.

"I watch a lot of anime," he reminded Germany.

"Forget I asked," Germany shook his head, but was smiling. _I should watch anime, it gives answers_, he made a mental note.

The star continued to rumble and glow brighter.

"She says she's almost ready to take off!" Italy tried not to blow away from the sudden, strong gusts that emanated from the star.

Just then, the Allied Forces showed up on a ledge above them. "Hold it right there!" America said in his awesome hero voice. His plan of capture was flawless. He gave the order for his favorite ally to go forth, "China, I choose you!"

"Oh, no!" Italy screamed and started waving his white flag frantically. Germany loaded his gun and Japan's sword was already drawn.

There was a long silence.

"China's not here, but you would know that if you didn't run off so quickly!" Britain reminded him.

"Oh, crap." America's usual plan didn't work.

The star rumbled even more violently and started to float from the ground. The Axis Powers looked over at the once-bedridden star that they had cared for.

"Oooo, shiny." Russia commented. "I think I want shiny star in science experiment." He leapt down from off the ledge and began to walk toward the star.

Germany stepped between Russia and the star to stop his advance. "Over my dead body." He steadied the gun in his hand and it was aimed right at Russia's head. "Stella is going home and you can't stop her!"

Russia's eyes were wide as if he were surprised, but he remained smiling in the same creepy way as usual that made it seem like he had no reaction to a gun in his face. _Just like Russian Roulette_.

_I can't tell what this guy is thinking_, Germany tried to remain cool even as Russia moved closer to allow the gun's barrel to rest on his forehead.

"That's it, Russia," America cheered from the side-lines, "show him who's boss!"

The star turned red and suddenly shot forward, knocking Russia down. Silence loomed all around. The star then turned to Germany and spoke to him, _it is alright now, do not be scared. You have proven that you are not selfish. You would lay down your life for your friends_.

Germany couldn't believe that the star actually did talk and that it wasn't mad at him any longer.

_Now I am ready to leave_, the star announced to him, _you gave me the last burst of energy that I needed. Say goodbye to Italy for me and tell him that I had fun here_. _And thanks for giving me a name_.

"Y-yjah," Germany agreed, "I will." _But was I the only one who heard her_?

"Is Germany talking to that star?" Britain asked a little concerned for Germany's sanity now.

"Yes, he is!" France whined, "he is even worse than Russia! Oh, I can't stand it!"

The star jetted up and everyone was blown to the ground by the sudden burst. It started to rise higher and higher and was burning as it reached the atmosphere. Once everyone got to their feet, including Russia, it was hard to see the star anymore because the sunlight was blocking their view.

"Retreat!" America panicked and all of the Allied Forces dispersed quickly.

"We won!" Italy cheered.

Germany was still trying to adjust to the light so he could see the star.

"Do you think Stella found the answers she was looking for down here on earth?" Italy asked after the star faded out into space.

"Who knows, maybe she will tell others about us." Japan voiced his opinion.

"Others?" Germany looked at Japan who was smiling. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Yeah, she'll tell her friends how we saved her!" Italy was excited. "Then we can all eat pasta when she comes back!"

Japan shook his head, but continued to smile, "I do not think she even has a mouth."

Italy, Germany, and Japan returned to their campsite to find China sitting on one of the crates, sobbing. "Oh, me! Why would everyone just leave? Don't they care what happen to me? Whaa."

Somewhere far away in space, Stella was humming and relating her story to the leader of that galaxy. The story told of the friendliness and help she had received on earth and how much fun she had with the humans. The leader seemed pleased, but for some reason, all he could say was 'bulking.'

The alien leader set a course for earth, specifically in order to go to Italy, but upon entering the planet's atmosphere, the gauges all went haywire and he was redirected to America. He landed in Roswell, New Mexico. After some cover-up investigations by the government, America was able to find the alien. This began the friendship between America and his best bud, Tony...which almost has nothing to do with the original story.

THE END


End file.
